Look At Us Now
by Seikari-Love
Summary: What does Konan really think about Pein/Pain's beliefs? - Continuing due to request and boredom! D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originally a school project. We were for some reason learning about fanfiction and had to submit a T or lower rated fanfic.**

**I liked how it came out and decided to post it. It's short and I'm not sure if anything else will happen with it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nagato fell to the ground with a grunt, slamming his fists to the ground in frustration. "I can't do it sempai! This technique is stupid!" He crossed his arms angrily. The purple haired girl had alread made it to the top of the tree and giggled. "Are you sure it's the technique?" - "Shut up Konan!" the child turned bright red and the gray-haired man placed a hand on the young Nagato's head. "Keep trying, you'll get it. I'll be back tomorrow to help more." Jiraya padded away silently, waving over his shoulder as Konan dropped from her spot on the tree a few feet from Nagato who still sat angrily on the ground. "Bye Jiraya-sempai!"_

_Once their proclaimed teacher was gone Nagato shifted to his feet, storming off angrily in the opposite direction. "Stupid tree!"_

"What happened to you..." Konan whispered, peering down at the face of her child hood crush. Chakra drained from his body he looked starved, weak and barely clinging to consciousness. The Nagato she'd fell in love with was different, dark, though she remained loyal to him, intentions and all. She couldn't help it, no matter what she did to pull herself away he drew her back. Now she was forced to sit back and watch as he threw away his life for the utopia he'd craved for so long. A world with out war, 'justice' as he'd called it. Though a nice dream Konan found it impossible. With a sigh she leaned to her secret love, brushing the hair from his face. "Nagato, your going to die if you keep this up."

After a series of dry coughing he managed to form words, though not words she hadn't heard before. Words she wished she'd never heard the first time. "I will risk it all. . . for justice." Tears brimmed Konan's eyes, as she bit her lip to prevent their falling. Though she failed, a single tear followed by an unstoppable flow she choked out sobs, gripping Nagato's arm.

Shakily Nagato raised a hand to her cheek, a sad smile gracing his lips. "Konan, isn't this what you want? Or land. . . Finally at peace?" The words came calmly, but the strain in his voice was obvious. He was dying, and Konan couldn't stop it. Though he promised, time and time again it was for the better, she knew it would only get worse. And here she stood, by his side, encouraging him to keep it up. What if she'd fought it? What if she told him how she felt? No, it would only encourage him to prove her wrong, fight harder, die quicker. So as she stood by his side, she just smiled, telling him he was doing great, as her heart was slowly leaving with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided after a long wait I'm going to continue this after all. Chapter 446 inspired me. (And made me cry). Though instead of just a Konan x Nagato thing I decided to do all three of their stories! It'll alternate from here on Flashback - Present - Flashback and so on. I really hope people read it. I got a few reviews wanting more. I'll try to make them abit longer too! =D

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Stupid, Stupid, _Stupid!_" echoed through the cave, a rock clashing with the thicker stone barriers after each chant. The small Indigo haired girl watched her friend throw the stones with an expression of indifference. "It's not _that_ bad Yahiko..." Konan mumbled with a roll of her eyes. The angered boy looked up with a growl. "Not that bad? We were _robbed_! I let my guard down an **BAM!**"- "It was just a few loafs of bread! Your over reacting." Konan commented gruffly, folding her arms across her chest.

Yahiko always blew things out of proportion. A few pieces of bread gone wasn't high on her list of worries at the moment. An explosion sounded through the pounding rain and she covered her head as the rocks and other debris fell to the ground around her. "That was close Yahiko... Maybe we sho-" - "Oh! So you worry about a few rocks but when half our foods gone I'm over reacting!?" The orange haired child roared with more authority than he actually held.

"I'm _not _gunna stand around and be yelled at!" Konan shouted back, throwing up her hood and darting off into the rain. Yahiko pouted, falling to a sitting position by the crates of food they had left. "Stupid girl...They don't get anything...."

Konan ran, as normal when she was angered. She made for her usual path around the edge of the cave, ignoring the rain that beat down on her. Though she ran into an unexpected obstacle. Sliding to a stop she flung her arms about in front of her in attempt to stop herself and found herself leaning over someone. Her nose wrinkled and she kneeled next to the boy and his puppy. Before she could see his face she heard her stomach. Looking between him and the sky she offered him her hand. "You look like you could use a snack." She grinned.

After convincing the boy to come with her she struggled the second challenge. "What did ya bring _him_ here for!?" - "He was starving! He's an orphan, like us!" She shouted in defense, crossing her arms in the normal fashion. "How do we know he ain't the one who took our food...?" Yahiko muttered, skeptically circling the new comer. "Look at him! It's obvious he hasn't eaten in days!" She barked defensively as Yahiko prodded at the starving boy's stomach. Nagato sheepishly covered his stomach and backed away, looking down so his hair further hid his face from the cynic child the girl had called Yahiko.

"I guess your right..." Yahiko mumbled in surrender. "What's yer name kid?" - "Nagato..." The red haired boy uttered meekly in response.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nagato! Please! We can still get you out of here . . . " The fear-stricken voice shouted, tears filling from her eyes as she tried hopelessly to get the man she loved to safety. The fox boy had found out their location. It wasn't safe here anymore. A death wish to stay. Yet Nagato refused to move. He just stared the door, waiting for his death.

Konan pulled hard on his sleeve, though he remained still. Another tug though, and his reaction was far from the same. _Crack_ The back of his hand met Konan's face and the girl stumbled back, tears falling harder. "What the hell happened to you Nagato!? You used to care . . . " biting back sob, she moved into the corner of the small room. Her face burned, her heart was broken into more pieces than she could count, and yet . . . she couldn't pull herself to move away from witnessing the inevitable fate of the man she loved.

All Nagato did was sit there and mutter about pain. Pain that Konan felt, she should be erasing. The more he talked, the more she hurt. Though still, she couldn't say anything to change that. All she could do was sit at his side like an obedient dog as he threw his life away. The sound of footsteps grew closer and she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her cloak, pulling herself to her feet and returning to Nagato's side. The redhead took her hand in his as they both stared toward the door.

For precaution, Konan slipped a Kunai into her free hand, hidden under the sleeve of her cloak. No matter what, the fox wouldn't get near Nagato as long as she had her life as a shield. The door lid open and she gripped Nagato's hand tighter, earning a "Sh . . . It's all right . . . " in return. She wouldn't let Nagato down. Not now, or ever again. After the death of Yahiko falling on her, she refused to be a burden again. With a death intentional glare, the boy finally appeared in the door way.


End file.
